final_nights_awakefandomcom-20200213-history
Max Donovan
Max Donovan is the main protagonist of Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined and is a self-proclaimed "paranormal investigator". In the year 2017, he investigates the disappearance of Henry Stillwater. Max Donovan is voiced by actor, Brian Watts. Description His appearance is never seen, only his car in the original demo. Max has an Australian accent and sounds to be around his mid-20's. He owned a black car, which looks to be similar to a Ford Mondeo. He is presumed to live in the vicinity of Fredbear's, as in the cutscene, he has quickly updated his blog post and has set off for the establishment. Original Demo Max had a calmer approach. He lived in a tidy, spacious flat/apartment. He has a blog dedicated to his research, his latest being what he branded as The Freddy Files, his lead investigation in the game. He spoke more softly and calmly. His intro dialog is him reading his blog out loud, possibly meant to be his voice envisioned by a reader, while we see the actual Max drive out to Fredbear's. Opening Cutscene: As previously stated in an earlier post, the mystery of Fredbear's is an interesting one. Not much seems to be known, but I think I have a good lead. A couple of days ago, I was sent something in the post, and I was told what was inside may be of interest to me. Finally after sorting the rest of the junk-mail out. I found this one. I opened it. And To my pleasure, I saw some interesting things. On the outside was a note that said "This once belonged to my grandfather who worked at Fredbear's. He disappeared soon after and this was all that was left." '' ''New information is always great and it's even better with a story attached. I rumbled inside the letter, and to my amazement, found a key to the entrance of Fredbear's Family Diner. I'm thinking that this person's grandfather may have worked here as a nightguard by the chip attached to the key. '' ''As of right now, I'm planning to visit the old establishment and see what I can do with that that was sent to me. If anyone has any clues as to who this grandfather character is, leave a reply below. Max Donavan - Paranormal Investigator. Demo V2.0/Full Release Max has had a drastic change in personality. His investigation has driven him into partial insanity, and he is growing desperate, searching through any lead he has sight of. His apartment is now in chaos, with notes scattered all over, the lights being left on, a fallen file cabinet and the chipped walls that line his office space. He receives a note mid-cutscene, that note being the one he reads out loud. His voice is no longer the envisionment of a reader, but Max's own voice going on about leads and mysteries. Opening Cutscene: My name is Max Donovan, and I'm a paranormal investigator. I've been investigating Freddy's for over 5 years now and I know, I know I'm close to finding out what happened. Mysterious disappearances, possible murders? No bodies, no nothing. I did blog posts, asked around online but nobody could share anything but a vague memory of those places. I need to know what happened, it could be my breakthrough, it could solidify me as "the man who solved Freddy's". "Attached to this note is the key to Fredbear's, I can't disclose my name, my origins or how I found you. But I will meet you there. -P.M" WARNING! The following info contains spoilers. Read at your own risk! In Investigation 1, Max arrives at Fredbear's Family Diner. After unlocking the front door with the key, exploring the building to find items to help him on his way through and turning off steam blocking his way, Max encounters the Puppet Master, who makes him watch his show. In Investigation 2, Max is claimed by the Puppet Master as a vessel and is taken to William Afton's house, where he is required to free the Burnt Animatronics from Final Nights 2, who is still lurking inside. After entering the front gate with wire cutters, Max runs into Burnt Freddy, who kicks down the door and drags him into the house. After assembling a hand crank, Max proceeds to free the animatronics, after which he takes them outside and burns them in front of Puppet Master, releasing the souls of the children that were previously trapped in them. In Investigation 3, Max continues to explore Fredbear's Family Diner, where he runs into Entwined Fredbear, who picks him up and interrogates him. Max has to answers his questions in order to proceed. In Investigation 4, Max is taken to the Hospital from Final Nights 3 and is ordered by the Puppet Master to free the Brother's mother. After surviving the Reapers, Max finds the Fredbear Plush in which the mother is trapped in, and burns it, freeing her. In Investigation 5, Max is interrogated by Entwined Fredbear again and answers his questions. After Night 5, the Puppet Master thanks him for carrying out his tasks, and sends him to Fazbear's Fright for one final task: Burn down the place, in order to kill William Afton/Springtrap for good. After igniting the fire, Max runs into Springtrap, who chases and eventually catches him, resulting in both of them being burned in the fire, triggering the Good Ending. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Alive